Farewell
by RawrPandahMandeh
Summary: I'm going to try to hold it all in, to try to hold back my tears so I don't make you stay here because I don't want to be the reason you don't leave, farewell.


AN:** Hellooo. Okay so I was inspired to write a chapter story based off of the movie 5 cm per second. It's a good movie, I suggest you watch it. Also I have been inspired by songs for chapters so I decided to give the chapter title the title of the song. This first chapter is called Somewhere Only We Know**-**Keane. I do not own any of the characters, songs, or the actual movie. And I give credit to my beta who helped me write this first chapter. Enjoy =] Feel free to send me any feedback.**

The gulls' harsh cries mixed with the roaring sound of the ocean made the sunset unusually peaceful. But, to two children, it was just the beach. The petite girl held the hand of the dark haired boy. They ran along the shore line, the waves tickling their bare feet, and then residing back into the ocean. The two children watched as their footprints disappeared as the water erased them. The roaring ocean and the sounds of the giggling children lifted into the painted sky. The boy stopped the young girl and stomped in the sand.

"Now they won't disappear!"

He spoke confidently, but as the water came teasing back after his footprints, he gave the sand a surprised look. The footprints were gone. The girl giggled, covering her mouth. Her unusual pale eyes were filled with glee and amusement at his stubbornness. Just then, the breeze and a strong wave knocked her over and she fell into the water. She fell on her hands and knees, getting her white summer dress all wet, and her knee landed on something sharp. She yelped and the young boy grabbed her quickly.

"Hinata!" He said with concern in his small voice. The boy reached down and grabbed her arm to help her up. She rubbed her knee which was bleeding slightly. She didn't cry, but her eyes watered over. The salt water stung the scratch as she reached down for what had cut her. It was a rock, but what was beside the rock glimmered in the residing sunlight. It was a smooth red stone. Hinata gasped and picked it up to show the boy.

"Look, Sasuke! Daddy told me that this is called ocean glass. They're pieces of glass that get smoothed by the sand in the water, this one's red. That means it's very special."

_This was the first time I actually saw Hinata for what she was. Special…and I wanted to spend every last second trying to protect her from harm, and as we grew older, from being ten year old children, playing at the beach on weekends, we became teenagers, walking hand in hand, finally noticing the sunsets, and the soothing roar of the ocean. All the while, I watched out for ocean glass._

_I wanted to make her as happy as she was on that evening, holding the red polished glass in her hands, she looked so amazed. I wanted to be the one to protect her, I wanted to be the reason for that bright eyed smile, and so I tried harder. But the harder I tried, the harder it was to please her. Hinata's beautiful, sad smile filled my mind during my studies, and during my free time. I longed to be back at the beach, with her at my side, being kids again. Stomping through the sand like always…Then it happened._

It was like any other day, when classes were over, they both met up and ran together to the beach. Hinata brought her blanket and Sasuke brought bento boxes for them to share. They found their spot in the sand, where they thought was the middle of the beach. It was the spot on the shore where they had found that special stone. Today was the day Sasuke was going to tell her. He would say it and she would say it back and they would be together like they both knew they would be. That's when Sasuke noticed that Hinata was more quiet than usual. She stared out at the ocean, almost in a trance. She had a small frown that twitched at the corner of her mouth from time to time. Sasuke hoped everything was okay, he opened the boxes of bento and offered one to Hinata who took it gratefully and started to eat.

"Sasu-" Hinata said, at the exact same time that he spoke.

"Hin-"

Sasuke paused. He would let her speak first. He smiled some and gestured to her as he stuffed his mouth with a piece of sushi, and in a very Sasuke like way told her to speak first. Before she could though, he brought out a small plastic bag of cherry tomatoes. Hinata gave him a sad smile, looking down at the food that he brought for them. She gave a deep sigh.

"S-Sauske, I'm leaving." She inhaled through her teeth and looked up at him. Sasuke was confused and popped a tomato in his mouth.

"Where are you going?" He asked as he chewed carefully.

"C-California. M-my father is relocating to America for business." Hinata looked away from Sasuke and played with the sand, dropping a few grains on the blanket.

Sasuke was quiet. He swallowed the tomato and suddenly felt extremely sick. He no longer was able to eat. He covered the bento box and put the tomatoes away. Hinata…was leaving him. The same day he was going to tell her. He was going to _prove_ to her he was the one…and now this. He was hurt, but he could she was just as hurt. H-how was he going to see her? What was he going to do? He was being selfish. What was _she_ going to do?

She looked so sad. He could see the tears start to glisten in her eyes. He grabbed her and pulled her to him, holding her head against his chest, she cried. Of course she was sad; she was leaving everything she knew. She was leaving everything behind. She was leaving him behind. He held her furiously. He couldn't tell her now; it could hurt her even more. It would hurt him even more if he admitted it to her. Saying the words made it real, not saying them gave him some masochistic satisfaction that if he didn't say it, it wasn't real. They stayed like that for the longest time before Sasuke spoke.

"When are you leaving?"

"In two days."

"T-two days?" Sasuke asked surprised, Hinata nodded and stared at the ground, pulling away from him a bit. Sasuke clenched his jaw. So soon. He looked at her and gave a small grin.

"Well, let's make the best of these two days. I mean, we'll stay in touch all the time, right? We'll email each other, and call each other. We'll send letters too."

Hinata looked sad for a minute then gave a small smile. He was trying to cheer her up. She returned the grin, but her sad eyes were still glossy from tears. She stood up and grabbed his hand, and once again, like they did when they were younger, they locked hands and ran after the swaying waves. The gulls' cries and the roar of the ocean seemed louder in Sasuke's ears. He was aware of the fact that he was losing everything he held dear.  
>-<p>

_For the next two days, I spent as much time with her as I could. Not once did I tell her I loved her. I wonder if I would have told her…would she have stayed? That thought still pulses in my head. I blamed myself. I wouldn't be there to protect her, only from a distance. I wouldn't be able to hold her again. The more we talked on the phone, the more I missed her, the more I wanted to hold her, to kiss her. To tell her that I was there for her, but…I couldn't. There was more than just a small distance between us. We were in different countries. The distance killed me. I don't know what it did to her, but I knew it killed her as much as it hurt me._

_I didn't stop going to the beach though. Every day, at the same time as usual, I'd go to the beach and stare at the ocean. I realized before, I was oblivious to the loneliness that the ocean held. Looking out into the horizon, it was kind of eerie how the sky and the water met, how the waves in the distance looked so calm but up close they were active and violent. I still remember the day she left. It stormed so violently that it brought bleached wood onto the beach. There were trees everywhere and they were white. I didn't have the heart to go exploring, if Hinata was here, we would drag the wood into a pile and look for more ocean glass. Weeks went by, followed by months. I'd transferred to a different school, when the first letter arrived. _

_**Dearest Sasuke,**_

_**We've talked on the phone a dozen times, I've written you emails, but now I'm writing you a letter. I went exploring around my father's new property. Beyond the woods there's a lake. It's in a clearing and its quiet, not like our ocean. I walked barefoot next to the lake and my feet sunk in the mud. Weirdly, it reminded me of the sand, how different the same earth can be. It can be so rough and so soft at the same time. Isn't it strange? I looked around the lake for little brooks. There's a small one with little round pebbles, but they all look the same: rounded, smooth grey stones…nothing spectacular like we used to find at the beach. **_

_**I miss the gulls ugly calls out here. It's too quiet. I'm starting to rely on the responses from you. I can't wait to get your letter response and I'm not even done writing this letter, haha. I don't think anyone else knows about this place. The lake is some place only we know. Just like our special beach spot. No one else would ever know where to look. Sometimes I dream about sitting at the beach with you again, eating sushi and listening to the ocean. America is a strange place, it's different here. I miss home. Anyway, it's**_**getting**_** dark and I can't really see what I'm writing anymore so I'm going to send you this letter now. **_

_**Good bye, Sasuke.**_

_**Hinata **_

_If she only knew that I dream the same thing…dreaming of going to our place. Somewhere only we know._


End file.
